paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Police Pup Left Out
Police Pup Left Out is the second half of the first episode of season one of Police Pup Missions. The next episode is Pup Speeders/Tippity Tap Pups. Summary When Chase feels left out, after he gets picked less as less for Missions, he goes out on a walk, quickly getting caught by the dogcatcher after his collar falls off. Inside the pound, he runs into a familiar white and sky blue German Shepard, Ingrid, who Chase and Elsa both bow revenge on after she used her mind control on the PAW Patrol. After they bust out of there, Ingrid keeps saying that she and Elsa are just like a mother and her daughter. Elsa, of course knows what Ingrid might do, so they need to figure out a way to get her out of town. And fast! *''Missiles: The things Steel used on Chase in Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks. Story "Wait up, Cliffjumper!" Chase called to the wolf pup, who was racing ahead of him. "Hurry, Chase!" the wolf called over his shoulder. "We need to get to the Bone Buffet before everyone else does!" "Why are you so intent on this trip?" Chase asked, as soon as they reached the dessert shop. "They're having a special on the Chocolate Chip Bone Cookies today and I wanted to get one for Elsa. Duh!" Cliffjumper said, elbowing the Police pup in the ribs. "Ow!" Chase cried, wrapping his right front leg around his belly. "Careful! I still have these stupid freaking Missiles*!" "Sorry, dude!" Cliffjumper apologized, folding his ears back. "Didn't remember that you still had those. I don't even know how you can't forget about those things anyway!" Chase shook himself off, causing his PupTag to sway back and forth a little. "How could I forget?! Those things give me nightmares!" Cliffjumper patted Chase's head sympatheticly. "I'm sure the pain will go away, don't worry." "It feels like someone punched me in the gut," Chase told him. "Yipe!" Cliffjumper said quietly through gritted teeth. His PupTag beeped. "Uh-oh......" Chase gulped and pulled at his collar nervously. "H-hello?" Cliffjumper said, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Are they opened?" Rachel's whisper cracked through the PupTag. The boys breathed a huge sigh of relief. Cliffjumper looked at the hours on the store window. "They open in two." "Ok. Hurry back. I put sleeping stuff in Elsa's breakfast, so she's asleep." "Ok," Cliffjumper said, frowning a little. "Over and out." Chase didn't like the "I put sleeping stuff in Elsa's breakfast" thing, but he immediately brushed it off when Mrs. Klusky unlocked the door. "Here we go!" Cliffjumper yelped, happily bounding inside, Chase close on his tail. (Badge scene change: Cliffjumper's badge) A while later, Elsa's eyes fluttered open. All the lights were turned off. The German Shepherd stood up. "Hello?" She called. Suddenly all the lights turned on. "Happy birthday, Elsa!" Everyone, except Ronno, shouted. "You...set this up...for me?" Elsa asked, touched. "Yep," Cliffjumper said. "Happy birthday!" "Thank you so much you guys!" Elsa cried, hugging all of them. "Yeah...happy birthday...." Ronno grumbled. He suddenly noticed something. "Why do you wear that lame necklace?" Elsa folded her ears back, the fur on her back rising. "A very close friend gave to me." "Who?" Ronno smirked. "That's none of your buisness, Ronno!" Chase growled. "If Elsa wants to keep it a secret," Rachel said, "let it be!" "Why do you have to be so nosy sometimes?" Pepper asked. Ronno rolled his eyes and began filling up his plate with food. The others did too. Elsa, Chase and Cliffjumper filled up their plates with heaps of cookies and went over to the TV to watch a movie. Same for the others (of course Ronno went over to a corner by himself and kept glaring at Chase). The Police pup couldn't help but notice that he hadn't gotten picked for missions lately. He stood up. "What's wrong, Chase?" Rachel asked. "Oh, nothing," Chase said, "I'm just going for a little walk. That's all." "Ok. Hurry back!" The girl said, turning her attention back to the movie. Work in Progress